


invisible string

by thewayofthemandalorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Kissing, Loneliness, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayofthemandalorian/pseuds/thewayofthemandalorian
Summary: After sharing life-like dreams with someone named Din Djarin, you are surprised to discover that he is your soulmate. At the same time, however, a mysterious Mandalorian bounty hunter crosses your path and captures your attention.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	invisible string

**Author's Note:**

> And they were soulmates (Oh my god, they were soulmates). Inspired by the Taylor Swift song of the same name.
> 
> I wanted this to be like a little drabble, but it's over 5,000 words. Oops? 
> 
> Warnings: Shared dreams, the tiniest bit of spice, yearning, loneliness, confusion, misinterpretation, kissing.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @thewayofthemandalorian!

The dream came to you for the first time last night.

It would always be the same - or be very similar - as you would soon realize. It wasn’t much, but so vivid was it that you were sure that it was real until you awoke. Even then, you still thought that there was a fragment - however big or small - of reality. It didn’t even seem like a dream. More like a vision. All it was was a man, standing before you, with love in his eyes.

His name was Din Djarin. He hadn’t told you his name. Not yet. But you knew it all the same. A man tortured by past wrongdoings, haunted by the trauma of his past. It seemed that you were one of a select few that saw his face. How he kept his face hidden was a mystery to you. His hands, rough and coarse from his lifestyle - another mystery to you still - skimmed your bare arms with reverence and a softness few people knew he possessed.

As his nose nudged against yours as your lips met his, you knew that this is what _home_ felt like. “ _Ner kar’ta,_ ” the man said quietly against your lips, millimetres apart from his. _My heart_.

And then you woke.

* * *

Din Djarin didn’t dream much. When he did, it was regrets and memories of his past combined with things he worried about now. His time with Ran, Qin, and Xi’an. Almost dying for the kid, not once but twice. His parents sacrificing themselves for him. Not once had he ever dreamt of anything other than those.

Until last night. A dream so real it was life-like. She was beautiful. Sad, but full of hope. She looked at him like he had personally hung the moon for her. He was helmetless and armourless before her. That didn’t seem to matter. She was someone to him. Someone he loved. He had never seen this woman before. And yet he knew her like he knew his very being.

He leaned forward to kiss her suddenly. Her lips were soft against his. Responsive. Like they had done this a million times before. He knew her name. Knew that he loved her. Would love her for the rest of time. With her pressed against him, needing to have him close, the Mandalorian knew that this is what _home_ was like. He spoke then. Low and husky against her lips. “ _Ner kar’ta_.”

Before she could respond, the dream faded and she was gone and he was awake.

He looked to the pram where the kid still slept. It was early, Mando figured, but he’d be landing on Jakku soon enough.

* * *

If you were being completely honest with yourself, you absolutely _hated_ living on Jakku. It was hot and miserable and nothing happened here in the two cycles you had lived here. Somehow, on a planet sprawling with people, you had never been so lonely. You hoped that your days at the Niima outpost were numbered.

As you cleaned the scrap metal that had been brought in today by the scavengers, your mind wandered to the dream that you’d had that morning. You’d had vivid dreams before, sure, but never ones that were quite so life like as this one. You weren’t sure whether to be unnerved by the realness of it. The dream wasn’t disturbing or threatening in anyway. No, if anything, it was peaceful. Reassuring, even. You didn’t know if your mystery man - _Din Djarin,_ your memory supplied for you - even existed. You hoped that he did, and that he was happy, even in his inner anguish.

As you set down the freshly polished remnant from a TIE fighter, a man dressed head to toe in armour, complete with a helmet, stepped up to your work station, leaning up against the counter that divided you from him. _A Mandalorian._ You’d heard stories of their kind from your father many eons ago when you were just a little girl. Something that you couldn’t name itched inside you. A familiarity, perhaps? _A familiarity to what?_ you asked yourself, _this is the first Mandalorian you have ever come across_.

“Excuse me,” said the Mandalorian through a modulated voice. There was something familiar about his voice, you realized. What though, you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Sounded similar to the Stormtroopers that had run rampant on every known Rebel-sympathizing planet, you figured as you looked up at him.

Something told you that you should be intimidated, even _afraid_ , by him. You didn’t listen. You weren’t intimidated by him. There was no rhyme nor reason to it, but you felt … _at ease_.

The Mandalorian cleared his throat through the modulator, breaking you from your reverie. Shaking your head slightly to clear your thoughts, you said, “Can I help you with something?”

Now it was his turn to gaze at you for a long moment. Everyone around you faded into nothingness as you met his blank stare. If it had been anyone else, you were sure that you would be unnerved. But for some reason, one that you could not identify, you were unbothered by it. Yes, you did feel as though he was staring into your very soul, but it didn’t feel threatening. If anything, he was _curious_ by you, just as you were curious by him. Finally, he spoke. “I was hoping for some bounty work. There seems to be no cantina here, and I am running low on credits.”

You frowned sympathetically up at him. “Unfortunately, not a lot happens here that I’m made aware of. Your best option is to talk to Unkar Plutt over there. He knows everything that happens on this planet. Granted, I would also say that he’s _involved_ with pretty much every seedy thing that happens here, but that’s what you get in Jakku.” The Mandalorian’s helmet tilted slightly at your words.

“Forgive me for assuming, but you don’t seem the type to be involved in seedy, backdoor deals,” the Mandalorian said drily.

“You’re not assuming. I’m not. I just live here until I can make enough credits myself to move on from this hell of a planet,” you replied. This intrigued the Mandalorian. He was about to ask you more, when your associate brought you more scrap metal to be cleaned. Your smile was thin, with an undercurrent of undeniable exhaustion. “I wish you luck. One of us has to make enough credits, and I don’t think it will be me.”

The Mandalorian pushed off from your counter. “Thank you for your help. I wish you luck in your own journey.”

As he walked towards Unkar Plutt, you called after him. “Until our paths cross again.”

 _Where in the Maker’s name had that come from_?

* * *

The next time you dreamt of Din Djarin came when you had been living on Corellia for six months. You had finally left Jakku, not long after encountering that Mandalorian bounty hunter, and had found yourself on Corellia after stowing away on a freighter ship bound for the planet. It was still lonely, but it was not as hellish as Jakku had been.

In this dream, you were lying in the warm embrace of Din Djarin. His hold on you was gentle, soothing. A callused hand stroked your bare shoulder as you rested your head on his chest. You sighed dreamily. “I love you,” you said, your voice muffled against his warm chest. A simple silver ring rested on your finger, identifying you as his wife. You smiled up at him, getting lost in his warm brown eyes, looking at you with an intensity that never failed to take your breath away. His soft smile was the last thing you saw before you woke.

You sighed in frustration. The galaxy had decided to play tricks on you, it seemed. You still didn’t know anyone named Din Djarin. Part of you had hoped that you would meet him in your relocation, but so far, no luck. If these dreams were to be taken with any value, this Din Djarin - if he existed - was meant to be your husband. _Soulmate, perhaps?_ you thought idly. Never one to take dreams with any meaning, you couldn’t help but put some stock into these ones that you’ve been having. Much like the previous one, it felt _too_ real to be taken for granted.

_How lonely were you?_

You glanced at the chronometer on your night table. _Kriff_ , you hadn’t even slept for four hours. There was no way you were going to be able to fall back to sleep after that.

* * *

The Mandalorian had known it was her the second he’d laid eyes upon her in Jakku. It _had_ to be her. She looked and sounded too similar to the woman in his … dream to not be her.

She seemed, at least in some capacity, to recognize him without realizing it. Most people, when they saw him, gave him looks of fear - or at the very least, apprehension. She hadn’t even so much as blinked in fear at him. He didn’t know what to make of the situation. Although his helmet and his armour had prevented her from seeing who he was really was, she had still managed to worm her way right into his very _soul_ upon that first meeting. Granted, she had already managed to do that in the dream, and that was before he had met her.

He understood, now, why her eyes had such a sadness. That was no way for anyone to live. He had wanted to ask her to join him on the _Razor Crest_ as she had pointed him in the direction of Unkar Plutt, who had given him a bounty - a man that owed him money and parts. It was a meagre bounty, but the credits were able to buy him and the kid some much needed food.

After that day, she had haunted his dreams that night, though in a different capacity. Not as vivid or life-like. When he woke the following morning, he decided to place her out of his mind. _It was likely just a coincidence_ , he tried telling himself. _Nothing more than déjà vu_.

He almost believed it, too. Almost. Until this morning. When he realized she was his soulmate.

In the dream, she was resting her head against his bare chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder. His other hand was twined with hers. She wore his mother’s wedding ring on her finger, he noted. The gaze he gave her as she whispered her love for him was nothing short of reverential. Her eyes had no trace of the sadness that had permeated her very being both in the previous dream and when he had met her.

When he woke, he had no time to ponder the dream. The child was awake and hungry, and Din needed to drop out of hyperspace to land on Corellia. His most recent bounty had led him here.

As he slipped into the pilot’s seat, Mando pressed a button on the console. After a second of static, a familiar sounding voice crackled through the radio. “This is Coronet Tower. We are tracking you. Head for bay two-six. Over.” _It was her._

“Copy that. Two-six, over.” Din managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke. He spared a glance to the kid, who was sitting in his pram, sleeping.

Din had never believed in soulmates. He thought them a fairy story similar to that of the Jedi. _The Jedi ended up being real_ , he reminded himself. Din thought he would be one of the many people (most people didn’t have a soulmate) that didn’t have a soulmate. But no other explanation made as much sense as that one. As he landed the _Crest_ in the hangar, he wondered if she had realized it yet. He wouldn’t push her if she hadn’t - he would let her come to him.

* * *

You were surprised to see the Mandalorian again as he stepped down off the ramp of his ship. After his stop on Jakku, you had assumed that would be the first and last time your paths would cross.

“We meet again. That is, if you’re the same Mandalorian I saw on Jakku seven months ago?” you said, keeping your voice light.

“Glad to see you got off that hell-hole of a planet,” was the Mandalorian’s stoic response. _How he longed to tell you_. His gaze stayed on yours for a moment. You didn’t break it, as you took in the bounty hunter. His armour was dinged in places it hadn’t been before, and you noticed the signet of what looked to be a mudhorn on his left shoulder pauldron this time around. You found that like last time, you weren’t timid around this man, although the others in the hangar appeared to be on their guard, eyeing him with caution.

A wrench fell from someone’s toolbox, breaking the moment. Clearing your throat, you turned your gaze to the Mandalorian’s ship. “Your ship’s in rough shape,” you said giving it a once-over.

“It’s seen worse, but the engine’s shot. Again,” explained the Mandalorian. Just then, a small creature made his way down the ramp, confused and lost. It was a child. The Mandalorian crouched down in front of it. “You’re up, _adi’ka._ Did you have a good rest?” he asked, his voice gentle. You stifled a smile. The two were clearly connected one way or another.

He turned back to you. You quickly made yourself look back up at the ship. “My apologies, _mesh’la_. I thought my foundling would sleep longer, and I can’t exactly take him with me on my bounty. It’s not safe for him… people are looking for him,” the Mandalorian explained. You didn’t know what _mesh’la_ meant.

“It’s fine, Mandalorian. I don’t mind keeping an eye on this little one while you … do what it is you need to do,” you said, looking down at the small green creature, who cooed up at you with a little smile on his face. The Mandalorian stiffened for a split second. “I don’t think I introduced myself the last time we met,” you said. You gave him your name.

 _I know_ , Din thought to himself as he took your outstretched hand in his gloved one. A small spark of energy ran up both your arms as your hands touched. You flinched for a second, but didn’t drop his hand, giving it a firm shake.

“It must be the static electricity,” the Mandalorian supplied, still not letting go of your hand.

“What do I call you? Is there something you want me to call you?” you asked, extracting your hand from his. Part of you was all right to keep his hand in yours for the rest of the day.

“Di - Mando is fine,” he replied, hoping that he covered himself quickly enough so that you wouldn’t notice.

“Well, Mando. I will watch your little one and Rogan over here will get started on your ship’s engine,” you smiled up at the Mandalorian as you stooped to pick up the child.

* * *

As you cared for the child in the office (you didn’t know if he wanted you on his ship), your mind wandered to the child’s caretaker.

 _Who was he?_ Like before, he seemed so familiar. Like you had met him before in a half-forgotten dream. Was it déjà vu? It was more than knowing him for that brief moment on Jakku. Even _that_ was bizarre, there was no denying.

Mando seemed to know who you were. The way he looked at you for long moments, or the way he held your hand in his as you shook it upon introducing yourself. Why had he stiffened when you called him Mandalorian? You didn’t understand what was going on.

Even though you didn’t understand what was going on, the Mandalorian felt like a kindred spirit in some way. You couldn’t explain it in any other way. You had only met one other time, but it felt like he knew you like no one else did. You _knew_ you were lonely. Loneliness was your oldest friend. It had been ever since the Moff Tarkin had ordered the execution of your parents twelve years ago, leaving you by yourself. Nowhere had felt like home since you were orphaned. Mando seemed to see that in your eyes. Your loneliness and your pain. You were sure that if you could see into his eyes, you would see the same ghostly, haunted look that your eyes had.

As the kid began to grow sleepy again, your mind strayed to the dream you had this morning. While it was not the first type of dream that you’d had, it certainly was the most memorable. You still didn’t know if Din Djarin was a real person; you wanted to search for him. See if he was having the same dreams that you were having. Or if this was just something your subconscious had cooked up to mess with your mind. You didn’t know what to think. You just wanted to find this Din Djarin, if he was even real.

He was your soulmate, you realized suddenly.

You had been familiar with the notion of soulmates since you were young. The concept was nothing new. It was said that soulmates could share dreams with each other. Not necessarily visions, rather suggestions, of what their lives could be like together. Until this moment, you’d always assumed that you didn’t have one. Not everyone had a soulmate.

You didn’t know what to do with this information. You would have to let the Mandalorian down gently, he seemed to have an interest in you. An interest that you reciprocated.

* * *

The Mandalorian returned later that afternoon, his bounty cuffed. You were about to come out of the office when his gaze met yours. Even though the helmet had no facial features, you could tell what he wanted to say. _Stay there._ You nodded discreetly as he shoved the bounty up the ramp. Five minutes later, he stalked down the ramp again. Part of you wondered if that was a Mando thing or if the boots he wore made him walk like that.

You met him at the end of the ramp, the still sleeping child nestled in your arms. “Was he okay for you?” asked Mando, his expressionless gaze turning to look at the sleeping bundle. You nodded.

“He’s very sweet.” It was true. The child had been an absolute delight. He had warmed up to you right away. Like his caretaker, he seemed to know you on an inherent level. You eased the sleeping child into Mando’s arms. He had the child’s pram at the ready next to him. Easing him into the pram with gentle ease, Mando turned to look at you.

“Thank you for taking care of him today. Is my ship …?” he trailed off.

“Rogan fixed it up just fine. You should really look into getting a new engine altogether if you can, but that should hold you until it’s absolutely necessary. Don’t be getting into any fights with it,” you said, taking a look at the notes Rogan had scribbled for you before he left for the night. When you told him the cost, he did a double take.

“It was twice that two cycles ago on Tattooine,” he said. You shrugged. Corellia was known for its mechanics. Shops like this one were a dime a dozen.

“Thank you,” Mando repeated, pulling some credits from the pouch on his belt and slipping them into your hand. It was more than triple what you had quoted. You frowned. “Consider it a tip for minding the kid for me today,” said Mando, noticing your look of protestation. Your skin flushed warm, a flustered smile making its way to your lips.

“I shouldn’t accept, but I have to make my way off this rust bucket of a planet somehow,” you said. “Thank you.”

Mando simply nodded. “Until our paths cross again,” he said as he started to make his way back up the ramp. At the door, he hesitated for a moment. It looked like he was about to turn around to say something else to you. Then, at the last moment, he carried on, the ramp closing behind him.

* * *

“Who are you?” you whispered, tears in your eyes as you looked up at Din Djarin. Your third time dreaming about him, and you were able to control the dream somewhat.

“You know who I am,” said Din, his lips grazing your jaw.

“Do I?” you asked. “I don’t think I do. Not in my waking life, anyway.”

“You do, _cyare_. I promise that you do.” Din pulled you closer to him, kissing the spot just beneath your ear that he knew you loved. You moaned softly as your hand twined in his fluffy soft hair. The other just below his rib.

“Din. When will I find out?” you asked vaguely as his lips roamed your cheek and jaw and neck.

“Soon. The next time you meet me, you will know who I am before the end. I promise you this,” he said.

Suddenly the hand at his rib was wet. You pulled it back, it was covered with blood. _His_ blood.

You woke screaming, tears streaming down your face, your hand stained red. A tiny spill from the vision. Your heart was beating frantically in your chest as you let out a sobbing scream. Your soulmate was _hurt._

Usually, it was difficult for you to go back to sleep after one of those visions. This time, you _knew_ it would be futile to even try. Even if you did manage to get back to sleep, you knew you had to get up in an hour for work.

It had been five months since your last vision. In that time, you had left Corellia, and were now on Coruscant.

 _And you had thought Jakku was lonely_.

You had found employment at an inn. Although Din Djarin was on your mind, so was the Mandalorian. You hoped he was doing well.

* * *

Din woke from the most recent of his visions just as the _Crest_ was dropping out of hypserspace to land on Coruscant.

In the dream, he could feel her loneliness, her confusion, as though it was his own. It brought tears to his own eyes, which he still felt as he woke up. He promised that when he found her next you would find out it was him.

He also felt the knife wound just below his ribs. Din hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He knew that he should have stayed awake. The piece of ripped tunic he had wound around the knife wound was drenched. If he had the kid with him, he may have asked him for some help, but he was with Cara at the moment, laying low, while he went to collect a bounty. Most populous planets were dangerous enough for the kid, Coruscant would be like handwrapping the kid and delivering him to Moff Gideon himself. He needed to be patched up, but the closest medcentre was miles away. He scanned a screen on the console. There was an inn not too far away. He would go there. Someone there would know what to do.

As he landed in the hangar and forced himself to walk, Din thought of you. The loneliness was back. He wasn’t sure it had ever left. You had looked lonely as ever on Corellia. He longed to tell her of his own loneliness, his own pain. Din knew, even though she did not know him like he knew her, that she would understand. She wouldn’t judge him if he were to tell her of the things he’s done and experienced. What he did to survive.

Halfway there, his vision started to fade in and out. Not too far away, he could see a woman, walking in the same direction as him, likely on her way to the inn as well. He called out to her, maybe she could help. As she turned and walked towards him, he saw who it was.

_Of course. It was her._

“Hello, _cyare,”_ he said gruffly, collapsing onto the paved ground, her look of shock the last thing he saw before fainting.

* * *

“Mando! Mando! Can you hear me?” you said loudly as the Mandalorian groaned.

“Sorry, sweet girl,” he said, “I need your help.”

Relief surged through you. “I can see that,” you said, electing to ignore how he called you _sweet girl_ for now. “What happened?”

“Got stabbed. I need your help patching it up,” he said. You paused for a moment.

“I’m sorry, you want me to _what_?” Disbelief coloured your voice as you attempted to help him up.

“If you don’t mind,” Mando added, almost sheepishly.

“Of course I can help you. But I need to do it somewhere … more private.”

As you helped him to his ship, your insides twist with the knowledge that you’ll have to tell him that you have a soulmate and can’t keep up this … _whatever it is_ with him. You hate to let him down, but it’s better than letting him live in false hope.

It was dark in the ship, all the lights turned off. Mando switched the headlight at the top of his helmet on for you to see.

“I need you to take your chest plate off,” you said as you eased him onto the floor of the ship. As Mando obeyed your request, your eyes landed on a medkit.

“There should be … _kriff_ … ahh … a cauterizer in there,” Mando struggled to say, trying not to irritate the knife wound further.

You shot the Mandalorian a wary look as you picked up the instrument. It was above your knowledge, but if he wanted you to use the cauterizer, you would use the cauterizer.

“Will it hurt?” you asked, switching it on.

“Profoundly. But it’s easier than a needle and thread. As soon as you’re done with the cauterizer, use the bacta wipes that’s in there, too. To … _oh, kriff_ … to prevent infection.” His voice sounded strained through the modulator.

“Is it … I need to cut open your tunic,” you said. Mando just nodded.

The tunic cut, you started. Whatever you were doing seemed to be working. A faint glow and a sparking sound emitted from the small instrument, drowning out Mando’s grunts of pain slightly. It wasn’t a long wound, but it was deep. You hoped this worked. The light from the headlamp and the cauterizer the only things helping you see.

“Almost done, Mando. Almost done,” you said as a hand reached out to grab your leg. You let him squeeze through the pain as hard as he needed to. A sheen of sweat formed on your forehead as you reached the end of the knife wound. Dropping the cauterizer as though it had bitten you, you unwrapped the bacta wipes and rubbed the antibiotic across the red welted patch of skin. He hissed at the contact. “Done,” you said, tossing the two dried bacta wipes aside. You could deal with those later.

Mando exhaled. “Thank you, _cyare_. I mean it. Thank you.” He squeezed your leg in appreciation.

“You’re welcome. Just don’t … don’t die on me, all right? You’re important to me.” The words slipped out unbidden.

“You’re important to me, too, _cyare,”_ Mando said before you had a chance to retract your words.

“Mando … there’s something I need to ask you.” It was now or never.

“What is it, _cyare?”_ said Mando.

“Do you … This is going to sound ridiculous … do you believe in soulmates? I’ve been having …”

“Dreams? Life-like dreams?” Mando interrupted. Your brow furrowed in puzzlement. _He couldn’t be … could he?_

The headlamp switched off suddenly. A hissing sound filled the air before something made a _clunking_ sound on the ground.

“Exactly. And, well … I never thought that I had one, but then I started having dreams. More like _visions_ , really. And … well, I think I have one. But I don’t know who it is. Someone named Din Djarin.”

“ _Ner kar’ta_ ,” Mando said. You blinked. His voice was unmodulated, his breath tickling your face.

 _You knew that voice,_ you thought. Before you could ask another question, his lips had pressed against yours. You gasped against his lips as he kissed you. You kissed him back, his lips achingly familiar and reverent against yours.

Breaking the kiss, you leaned your forehead against his as he kissed the skin above your lips.

“Who are you?” you whispered against his lips, just loud enough that he could hear you. “What’s your name?”

You knew the answer before he spoke. “Din Djarin.”

* * *

Laying in bed, you stroked the child’s forehead gently as he slept next to you. You would bring him to his pram later, just as soon as his father came back. For right now, you were comfortable. Breakfast was made. It could be re-heated.

It had been a cycle and a half since you had found out that your soulmate had been right under your nose this entire time. You had married him three weeks later. Both of you didn’t want to wait too long; you had waited this long. You knew you loved each other. That you were soulmates. An invisible string tied you to him forever.

The ramp of the ship descended. A minute later, you could hear Din in the room where he kept his quarries. The tell-tale hissing sound of the carbonite told you that he would be along soon.

“You’re home,” you said by way of greeting as your husband stepped into the sleeping compartment. The child stirred from sleep for a moment, just long enough to see his _buir_ returned safely. He smiled sleepily up at Din as he carried the baby to his pram. Stroking his large ear gently, Din eased him into the pram. The child’s eyes were shut again before the pram lid doors shut.

“Hi, sweet girl,” Din said, kissing you on the lips.

“Hi. Missed you,” you said as Din eased you up, wrapping his arm around you. The two of you stood there for a moment. You stroked his side, your wedding ring catching your eye. It was the same one as the one in your shared dreams. Din’s mother’s.

“You’ve got that look in your eye, _riduur_ ,” said Din, a knowing look crossing his face as you led him to the kitchen. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Just thinking about how the galaxy brought us together. Do you think the Maker was banging his head against the wall at us?” You knew that Din had known before you had.

“I don’t know, _cyare_. But I’m glad that the galaxy brought us together,” said Din, turning you to face him. He brought your hand to his lips.

As you sit and share breakfast with him, telling stories of what you and the child did in his two-day absence, realization washes over you. It’s not the first time you’ve realized this, nor will it be the last. The realization of happiness. Of peace. The loneliness the two of you felt for many cycles a thing of distant memory. You smile at Din as he takes a bite of food, a knowing look in both of your eyes.

It was such a pretty thing, you thought, that the galaxy had decided to tie the two of you together like this.


End file.
